Fantastic Five: the Additions of a Tempest
by The Never Ending Drums
Summary: Alida Von Doom, Victors younger sister joins the expedition. Starting with her alliance to Victor it slowly starts to drift to the new team of Heroes. She has two options in the end. What will she choose? The deaths of her friends? Or the banishment of her brother? Will lead to Avengers!
1. Prequel

'Alida,' jumping at the slam of my door I looked up wide eyed and relaxed seeing Victor.

'Yes brother?' With a smile I leaned back in my chair, 'what is it?'

'Reed will be here soon.' I frowned furrowing my brow.

'Why?'

'Because NASA would not listen to his proposal.'

'Ah, okay. So you actually did it?'

'Yes, I did. There is no reason as to why I wouldn't.'

'Perhaps integrity? Honesty?' I smiled at him and he sighed annoyed.

'I am going to tell him what I did I still hold those.'

'Conviction,' I opened my book.

'Alida,' he took my book and I frowned looking at him.

'What?' I asked in annoyance.

'Stop reading, you're going to be in the meeting with us.'

'I'm...what?' I frowned more my stomach clenching in panic. 'But, what if he's gonna want something stupid? Or he wants us to join IN doing something stupid! You can't honestly believe that I want to sit through something that will quickly evolve into a dangerous quest of some kind!'

'Alida,' he pulled me up giving me back the book. 'You can read as you wait for them.'

'Do I ever have a choice in anything with you?' I muttered walking out the door annoyed.


	2. the Meeting

I smirked as Mr. Grimm yawned while Mr. Richards was presenting. I was sympathizing with him, we were in a dark room with some making a presentation that while you listen to you are fascinated and quite frankly reminded me of school. 'Stars. Planets. They hover in the air, making the room feel like a majestic portal into outer space.' I watched the hologram of space. 'My research suggests that exposure to a high-energy cosmic storm born on solar winds might have triggered the evolution of early planetary life.' I watched fascinated as a pulsating red cloud swept across the screen enveloping earth. 'In six weeks another cloud with the same elemental profile will pass Earth's orbit. A study in space could advance our knowledge about the structure of the human genome, and help cure countless diseases, extend human life –'I frowned annoyed as Victor cleared his throat interrupting him, it was finally getting interesting. 'Give kids the chance to be stronger, healthier, less prone to –'He started speeding up trying to finish, I smiled sympathetically I could see how much he wanted this.

'Turn it off. Please.' Victor interrupted again his voice piercing the darkness.

'But I haven't fully explained my –'

'Yes you have... Imagination. Creativity. Passion. Those were always your trademarks.' Victor continued interrupting him again. The lights turned on abruptly as he dropped a WIRED magazine on the desk. I winced along with Mr. Richards as he read the title: RICHARDS BANKRUPT, GRANT CUTBACKS. 'But dreams don't pay the bills, do they?' He smiled smugly, 'same old Reed, the hopeless optimist. Still reaching for the stars, with the world on your back.'

'You remember in school we talked about working together. That's what I was about to explain...' He pressed urgently and gently trying to press the point as he pressed his remote another hologram appeared. I winced as I saw a shuttle approaching an orbiting space station. I knew it was something dangerous and stupid. Not to mention it happened to have Von Doom Industries logo on it. I bite my lip as Victor smiled more with amusement.

'So it's not my money you want. It's my toys... Tell me: if NASA doesn't trust you, why should I?' I ignored Victor as he glanced toward me and I sent looked at him worriedly. Mr. Richards stumbled not knowing what to say as Mr. Grimm looked at us suspiciously. 'That's my job. To stay a step ahead. To know what other men don't.' I sighed with relief as Ben started leaving for the door, which meant this silly thing won't happen. My nervousness was growing I could feel that this trip would go horrid.

'I can't take this.' I listened carefully to what they were saying; I had to make sure this wouldn't happen.

'Ben. This is business. Just work.' Mr. Richards continued and I grimaced as Victor smiled more at the tension.

'He's right, Ben.' I relaxed seeing Sue walk in towards them. 'It's just business.'

'I think you both know my Director of Genetic Research, Susan Storm.' Victor motioned to her with a growing smug look.

'Heya Susie.' Mr. Grimm welcomed before whispering something to Mr. Richards. I watched Sue walk towards them watching Mr. Richards before hugging Mr. Grimm.

'Ben, it's been too long.' She smiled at him before looking at Mr. Richards stoic as she shook his hand.

'You're, you've, I mean, how have you bee-' Mr. Richards seemed uncomfortable and nervous as he stuttered.

'Never better.' Sue responded sharply as I followed Victor to her as he put his hand on Sue's shoulder.

'This isn't going to be a problem, is it?' He asked looking at them curiously observing them as I was.

'Not at all.' Mr. Richard answered quickly.

'Ancient history.' Sue continued.

'Good. Then you're just in time to hear the great Reed Richards ask _me _for help.' Victor rubbed in, 'you know, you made a lot of folks atMIT feel like a junior high sciencefair. So you'll excuse me if I savorthe moment.' I watched Mr. Grimm tense.

'You back this mission, and I'll sign over a fair percentage of any applications or-' Mr. Richards got cut off again causing me to look at Victor annoyed, this was an annoying habit he has.

'The number's _seventy-five._ And it's applications _and_ patents.'

'What about his first born?' Mr. Grimm shot back tersely.

'Mr. Grimm,' I gulped slightly as they all glanced at me. 'Well, I'm sure that Victor wouldn't try something like that, he wouldn't want a…child.' I finished my nervousness getting the better of me stopping me from mentioning how Mr. Richards surely wouldn't care for the money with the people he could help.

'Ben, the money's not important. We could _save lives_.' Mr. Richards said giving me a reassuring look surprising since I'm Victor's little sister.

'Twenty-five percent of a billion _is_ enough to keep the lights on, isn't it? Maybe even pay off your fourth mortgage on the Baxter Building.' Victor responded and I smiled slightly as they looked at him surprised at how he knew this. I wouldn't dare say it was due to my hacking skills. 'Deal...?' He finished looking at Mr. Richards with a smile ignoring Mr. Grimm's shake of his head as Mr. Richards nodded. He held out his hand for Mr. Richards to solidify the agreement. 'Well then, to our future. Together.' He shook Mr. Richards hand and I rolled my eyes, his other hand was still on Sue's shoulder. 'Funny how things turn out, isn't it?' He asked smiling more.

'Hilarious.' Mr. Richards muttered as he locked eyes with Sue. I relaxed as they left.

'Brother?'

'Yes?' He watched the door as if he thought Mr. Richards would barge back in demanding more.

'Please say that you are not going to make me part of this?'

'If Reed's right, then this little trip will double our stock offering.' He responded to me and I winced as Leonard walked up.

'And if he's not...?' Leonard asked giving me a sympathetic smile, he knew how I felt.

'Reed's _always_ right. Good thing he doesn't always know what he's got...' He smirked more as the door they exited through stayed closed, the deal was official.


	3. Space

**Hello! I was going to wait till tomorrow to update but I couldn't wait... :) So here is chapter 3! Erm well tech 2 if you think of the prequel type chap...anyways! There will be some skips in time cause this movie cuts, A LOT! Btw, haven't done this yet soooo**

** DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Marvel or Fox so no I do not own the Fantastic Four I do however own those epic ideas that blow your mind and yes, my OC is one of them (Obviously :P)**

** And incase I did not say before**

** 'Talking'**

** _"Thinking" _**

** So without further ado Allon-sy!**

* * *

I looked at my open bag in front of me as I stared at his challenging as if expecting it to lunge at me and knaw me to death with its leathery maw. With a grimace I put my last book in it and closed it sliding it on my shoulder. 'If I live on this trip I swear I will never listen to Victor again, brother or not he must be out to kill me.' I muttered opening my door and hurrying to the car waiting for me. 'Leonard, who is there already?' I asked as he started driving to the station.

'Just Victor and Sue, though everyone else should be there soon.' I nodded pulling out a book and my ipod.

'Alright, tell me when we get there?' I smiled as he nodded and I turned my music on and opened my book, I had to relax before we got there it was going to be horrid.

'Alida? Alida, Alida!' I opened my eyes as a honk jolted me from my sleep and I looked up seeing Leonard. 'We are here.'

'Right,' I stuttered out tiredly as I put my book away. 'Thank you,' I smiled at him before getting out and sliding my bag on my shoulder again and looking up at the sky. 'That's where I'm gonna be soon.' Grimacing I waved goodbye to him and walked to the lockers as slowly as I could.

'Alida!' I smiled as Sue walked up dressed in the special outfit.

'Sue,' I hugged her as she hugged me back.

'Come on, yours is over here.' I opened my locker and put my bag down and took out my suit.

'Do I have to?'

'Yes, anyways your brother made it.' She pulled out my headphones and I rolled my eyes.

'I suppose,' I changed quickly and put my electronics and clothes in my locker.

'The others should be here by now; do you want to go see them?' I watched her pull down her zipper and I smirked slightly.

'Sure,' I motioned for her to lead as she lead me to the men's area.

'I can handle the ship. I can even handle Mr. Blonde Ambition. But I don't know if I should be flying or playing Vegas in these suits. Who the hell came up with them?' Mr. Grimm asked as we walked in his voice obviously with distaste.

'Victor did.' Sue said as we walked in and she passed out some suits to them. 'The synthetics act as a second skin, adapting to your individual needs to –'

'Keep the hot side hot, and the cool side cool!' Johnny finished grinning.

'Wow. Fantastic.' Mr. Richards commented amazed and I grimaced as Sue smiled. 'Material made from self-regulating unstable molecules. I've been working on a formula for this.' He finished and I sighed as Sue deflated.

'Great minds think alike.' Sue muttered upset and smiled at Mr. Grimm giving him his suit. 'Here you go Ben.'

'Thanks sweetie.' He gave her a smile as he took his.

'Reed,' she said coldly tossing his suit to him leaving the room.

'Mr. Richards, can you be sure that nothing bad will happen?' I asked watching her worriedly.

'Only bad that will happen is adventure into the unknown.' Johnny said putting his hand on my shoulder acting mysterious before he grinned.

'If everything goes according to plan we will be prepared for everything, and you can call me Reed no need to be so formal.'

'Which means you can call me Ben too.' Mr. Grimm…er BEN added with a friendly smile.

'Okay!' I nodded with a smile back nervously, almost time…

'ETA until cosmic event 9 hours,' Victor said before walking away.

'If you behave, maybe next time daddy'll let you drive.' Johnny said to Ben with a fatherly tone and I smiled slightly.

'Keep talking, there won't be a next time.' Ben shot back annoyed.

'I don't think Reed would appreciate violence,' I added with a smile.

'I know you would enjoy watching it.' Johnny smiled, 'not very admirable for a girl.'

'Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean anything,' I rolled my eyes and swallowed trying to ignore my stomach turning with nervousness.

'Long way from the projection booth at the Hayden Planetarium, isn't it?' Sue asked Reed and the three of us simultaneously went silent to listen.

'Yes. Yes it is.' Johnny, Ben, and I shared a look as Sue and Reed fell into an awkward silence.

'We can monitor the cloud's approach and observe the tests from here.' Sue said as we walked into the main area and I continued avoiding looking at the windows.

'Is it safe?' Ben asked voicing my thoughts.

'The shields on the station should protect us.' Reed responded looking around.

'Should?'

'What's wrong, Ben? Eighty-million dollars worth of equipment not enough for you?' Victor asked and I smiled at him and he smiled back as Ben narrowed his eyes at him.

'Let's start loading those samples. Get your suit ready, Ben.' Reed cut in.

'So you still do all the heavy lifting?' Victor asked smiling at Ben and patting Reed. 'Maybe you should have stayed back in the lab. Field work never suited you.'

'He does the talking. I do the walking. Got it?' Ben challenged and Victor smiled forcedly and he nodded condescendingly.

'Got it. So take a walk, Ben...I'm going to borrow Susan for a second.'

'Sure.' Reed muttered in response trying to not seem hurt.

'Ben, is it alright if I come with you?' I asked him giving him a slight smile.

'Sure, kiddo,' I gave him a playful annoyed look and followed him to the room where he started putting on his suit. I watched as Johnny walked in with a container holding multiple plants.

'Please tell me your dawg's not trying to rekindle things with my sister.' Johnny looked at Ben disapprovingly.

'Course not. Strictly business.'

'Yeah, well, his eyes say different.'

'Hey, two hearts got busted last time. Maybe she's not over it either.'

'Let's see: you got Victor, stud of the year, more coin than God? Or Reed, the world's dumbest smart guy worth less than a postage stamp. Hmmm, it's a toss-up.'

'Put your tiny little mind at ease.' Ben shot back and I smiled at Johnny, those two were so amusing to watch.

'Don't you wander off, boy.' I watched Ben go into the compartment and then go into space before giving us a thumbs up.

'DO you think he'll be okay?' I asked biting my lip watching him worriedly.

'Of course, the storm is what, 9 hours away? Relax nothing will happen.'

'Okay,' I nodded worriedly trying to see if I could find anything different about him that showed anything else, "_seems 'Lie to me' marathon's don't work he must be a hard core liar..."_


	4. Hospital?

** So before you get to the part in the story that something happens let me tell you something. This story will have CLASSIC Fantastic Four elements as well. Such as it will be (eventually) mentioned that Victor can indeed put his mind in another person's body to control them. So he is a type of telepath...RIGHT well back on track! Hope you love this chap and won't be updating for the next while have to study for exams almost have an exam everyday for the next two weeks...**

'Reed?' I frowned as he ran in looking around anxiously. 'What's wrong?'

'I was wrong we have less than 10 minutes before the storm gets here and it's speeding up, we need to get him back!' Paling I looked out at Ben who was arranging the plants. 'Ben, we need you back inside.' Reed said urgently over the radio.

'I ain't done arranging your flowers, egghead.' Ben shot back motioning to the plants.

'Ben please! Just turn around!' I interrupted Reed as I bit my lip panicking as I saw the red pulsating cloud from the hologram swarm towards us.

'Roger that, on my way.' Ben audibly gulped through the radio looking at the storm nervously.

'Come on, Ben, come on...' Reed urged him on panicking more.

'Reed, we're running out of time.' Victor said over the radio, the lights started flickering from the power of the storm with Ben still too far away. 'Reed, you need to get up here so we can close the shields! Now!'

'Not until Ben is back inside!' Reed yelled back.

'It's too late for him, and soon it'll be too late for all of us.'

'Victor's right. Johnny, Alida get to the command center. Close the shields.'

'What about you?' Johnny asked frowning looking out at Ben, 'Come on big guy, you can do it!' He looked back out the window urging Ben on. I looked at Reed as his look begged me to go back and I shook my head, I couldn't leave Ben.

'Event threshold in thirty seconds.' The intercom interrupted and I bit my lip more.

'Ben hurry!' I yelled at him panicked my nervousness churning my stomach, I knew something bad was going to happen! I froze as Ben reached to pull himself in and the storm whammed into him and he pulled himself in completely. 'BEN!'

'Event threshold in ten seconds. TEN...' The intercom continued as Johnny hurriedly closed the door and Reed grabbed the thermo-elastic blanket and I grabbed the first aid kit. 'FIVE...FOOOOUUUR...' The intercom faded away from as I got hit by the storm the force taking my breath away I could feel all the power and from the storm the force of it knocked the breath out of me. I collapsed to the ground darkness was all around me as my mind started blanking out. I couldn't move, I was only 15 and I was to die? But Ben I shook my head forcing myself to get up as the lights turned on. I blinked clearing the dizziness from my head. I had to help Ben, he got the worst of it. I helped Reed and Johnny open the airlock, and Sue helped us pull him in. I fumbled with his helmet as I hurriedly pulled it off.

'He's not responsive –' Reed muttered shocked.

'Ben! Ben!' Johnny yelled trying to wake him up his eye brows furrowing worriedly. Sue and I shared a worried look before I felt the dizziness consume me again and I fell unconscious.

Ugh, sun. I winced as I felt the sun stream into my eyes and I pulled my blanket over my head and turned away from it. 'Go away,' I muttered tiredly. I jumped up suddenly, 'Ben!' Looking around wildly panic filled me again, what was I going to do was he okay? I winced as I heard a machine beside me beeping and I frowned. 'Oh great, I'm in a hospital. Fantastic.' I muttered dryly getting up and running my hand through my hair. Getting up I found some clothes by my bed and put on my blue tank top and black pants in a rush. 'Have to find everyone.' I stopped putting my hand to my head as the room spun for a second before sitting down on the bed. 'Got up too fast,' I muttered with I wince before getting up again and biting my lip I ran out the door. Frowning I stopped, how am I supposed to find everyone if I don't know where they are? Sighing I started walking again no use wasting energy, if we're here then we are fine.

'Alida,' I looked up to see Victor, he seemed distracted looking through me. I smiled ignoring how he didn't seem to care that he found me. It was something I was used to.

'Victor! Are you okay?'

'Yes, yes, I'm fine,' he responded dismissively. 'Reed got his experiment so I will be expecting you to make sure he continues his part of the deal.' He smirked amused at whatever thoughts he was thinking.

'Yes, Brother,' I nodded showing I understood.

'You've been biting your lips again haven't you…..I told you to sop doing that.' He finished before walking away, ever the loving brother. Doesn't care unless my image does something to make his worse. With a sigh I continued walking down the halls, I had nothing to do…

'Alida!' I jumped as I heard my name turning to see Johnny walk up with a smile.

'Hello, Johnny.' I smiled at him, he seemed overly happy, he must have done something to Ben….

'Have you seen Reed's new do? He was trying the grandpa look.' He ran his hand through his hair where Reed's streaks were grinning.

'Oh that sounds…..interesting?' I scrunched up my nose thoughtfully trying to think of why _Reed_ would do that. Not to mention I couldn't imagine him with white streaks. 'Why would he do that?' I looked at Johnny carefully, I couldn't picture Reed with that hairstyle at all….Maybe I could see what he looks like from Johnny, I do need practice. I frowned scolding myself, I can't do that! But, I gave up, I was too tempted I couldn't _not_ try…

'I'm not sure,' he shrugged. 'I don't think anyone knows what goes through his head. Excuse me, I've got to go find my hot nurse.' He winked continuing on his way I watched his walk away and quickly reached my mind out to his closing my eyes I tensed I felt the familiar dampening feeling. I opened my eyes pulling my mind away from his, I had it. The memory of Reed with his odd hairstyle it looked rather good on him….Leaning against the wall I ran my hand through my hair. 'Victor told me to never ever do that unless he said I could….' I shook my head smiling, it was worth it, but the feeling of discomfort wasn't, I felt dirty looking in someone else's mind, it felt wrong….I walked to the cafeteria and sat down pulling a book out of my pocket about computers and let myself go in it, it was the least I could do. It's always good to absorb information when your upset, it sticks better I found.

**Since Victor is a telepath I bestowed such a gift on Alida cept her's is reading and manipulating. This isn't mary-sue (that I know) tell me if it starts going otherwise, hope you loved the chap!  
**


	5. Ben

** Sorry I have been gone so long! I went to Creation Fest and resently got out of a mood slump, I had no motivation but now I do! Yaaaay! So please enjoy the chapter! ANd if I haven't already here is the disclaimer!**

** DISCLAIMER: I own one thing ALIDA nobody and nothing else and if anything else you don't recognize appears that's either because you have not read the old stuff and it's not mine OR it is mine and which you have no right to it...at all.**

**Marsbars: Alida will have her mind power and the power from the storm. As will Victor, I like the old series as well so this is why I kept Victor's mind ability and gave Alida her own, so the storm will give her the power and leave her mind ability alone. Her and Victor got their mind ability from their mother. (She was a gypsy witch.) This will be explained more later. **

* * *

With a frown I snapped my book closed standing up and swiftly putting the book in my pocket. The air in here was stifling, contaminated, filled with the smell of sterilization. With a grit of my teeth I walked outside relaxing as the smell of plants and cold crisp mountain air surrounded me. Sitting on the ground I looked up at the sky with a small yawn. This was what I needed not that horrid air inside, I need freshness. Stretching I pulled out my book and started reading again. My eyes drooped closed as the sun grew more increasing my tiredness, I was almost done my book, I found the book slipping from my fingers and I went to grab it and fell forwards starting to roll down the hill. 'EE!' I scrambled to get up only gaining momentum as I rolled down the hill to the pool my eyes widening seeing glimpses of blue mixed with the green grass revealing the pool. 'I. Refuse. To. Get. Wet!' I yelled in-between gasps as I rolled down. Panicking I fell off the edge and swished my hands in front of me trying to stop. My eyes widened as I actually stopped inches from the water, my hair slipping in. 'What? How is this possible' I frowned feeling my eyebrows furrow as I went cross eyed looking at my nose with the tip just above the water. Eeping I fell into the water completely and pulled myself out scowling. 'Good job smart one, you still fell in.' With a shiver I walked back up the hill frowning. 'But how did I even stop myself? I may know some of the things Victor taught me but stopping mid air?' I looked at my drenched clothes then my hand. 'Perhaps.' I concentrated on the water on my clothes and imagined it going to my hand as I closed my eyes. I opened my eyes hesitatingly and sighed dejected as the water remained on my clothes. 'Fan bloody tastic,' I muttered a cool wind teasing my hair, what would have made it swirl slightly just managed to make it get more pasted on my skin.

'Alida?' Sue looked up from her book, her mouth fixed with a frown.

'Are you okay?' I started wringing my shirt out.

'I'm...fine but what happened to you?' She smiled holding up mine. 'I found this on the hill.'

'Rolled down a hill fell into the wonderful pool at the bottom.' I muttered coolly with annoyance.

'You should be more careful with your books,' she nodded at the book putting it on the seat beside her. 'When your dried off enough you should read with me.'

'Sorry I can't, I'm going to talk to Victor right now,' I frowned looking at my shirt, 'after I change more like,' sighing heavily I smiled knowing it was forced. 'See you later,' Pulling my shoes off I sloshed my way to my room leaving puddles the janitors would be frustrated to have to clean up. Tugging the cold, damp clothes off me I dropped them on the ground with a slop putting on new clothes. Pulling the door open I walked to Victors room and knocked.

'Come in,' Victor's voice radiated through the door with a reminder of his frustration, walking in the door closed with a click behind me. 'Good, Alida we were just talking about the I.P.O. speaking of which, how is it now?' He looked back at his mirror.

'It's fallen...We're looking at low 20s. It's a good number, considering the fallout from-'

'From Reed's disaster?' Victor interrupted, 'get me on the a.m shows, Larry King, cover of the Journal. Gonna have to do something about this scar.' He touched it with distaste. 'Make sure they only shoot me from my left side.' Victor walked over to the window looking out with his Norman following after on his phone.

'Actually, uh, the scar's tracking well. People seem to think it humanizes you.'

'And that's a good thing?' Victor asked with a chuckle looking at that table his hand hovering over some of the untensils.

'It could be used to try and gain back peoples trust,' I ineteruppted seeing the knives move, ignoring my shock looked back at Victor. 'You could use it as a safety net, of sorts.' Victor looked up sharply with a soft gasp efore narrowing his eyes.

'Safety net?'

'Maybe you should get some rest.' His Norman interrupted.

'Later, first I have some unfinished business. A deal that needs closing.' He looked over at Norman.

'Sir, I have always wondered- Why Sue?' Norman asked, 'you could have any other woman in the world.

'That's why. Because I could have any other woman in the world.' He got a small smile on his face and I cleared my throat.

'I have to go, I'm sorry I will work on ways to bring our I.P.O up, Norman can you please send me all the details?' Norman nodded entering in something in his phone, 'great, thanks.' Walking out of the room I looked back at the door, Victor had new abilities as well. _"How can we have new abilities! If Reed is right then the storm should not have given us more! Unless our first abilities were not in our dna?"_ Frowning I sighed heavily again, 'I have my dna from previously I'll just compare the strands to see what changed.'

Running my hand through my hair in annoyance I ran into a rather half naked Johnny's chest. 'He's only wearing a jacket, why is he only wearing a jacket?' I asked going red.

'Let's not jump to conclusions, we need a massive amount of evidence before making that leap.'

'Making what leap? What has this got to do with a shirtless Johnny?' I asked looking at them frowning more. Johnny snapped his fingers and my eyes widened as a fire appeared.

'Woah! Guys, look!' He looked at the fire with a grin snapping his fingers repeaditly causing it to go away and come back. 'Now picture that,' he started, 'but _everywhere!_' He waved to his whole body excitedly, 'It was _everywhere!_' He continued my eyes widening.

"_We are so screwed if Fury finds out and knowing him...he does."_

'What!' Johnny exclaimed seeing the looks we were giving him.

'The cloud has fundamentally altered our DNA.' Reed shook his head in disbelief

'Cool!' Johnny laughed with a grin. 'And you know what. Guys? I think I was flying!'

'We have to find Ben.' Reed pressed in again looking for Ben's room.

'Flame on, flame off. Flame on, flame off –' He snapped his fingers making the flame appear and disappear.

'I said cut it out Johnny.' Sue interrupted annoyed as he kept making the flame appear and disappear with snaps.

'Still getting the hang of it.'

'Stop it.'

'Hey, Ben! It's Reed!' Reed shouted through Ben's door.

'Stop,' Sue turned looking at him annoyed.

'Alright.'

'Alright?'

'Yes!'

'God!'

'God!'

'What's wrong with you!'

'What?'

'Sue do you know the code?' Reed asked as groaning and crashing was heard from in his room.

'Ben, are you there?' Reed asked trying to get in.

'Open up Ben, we need to talk.' Sue continued for Reed.

'LEAVE ME ALONE!' Ben yelled and I frowned his voice sounded...gravely and odd.

'Ben what's happening?' I asked through the door as Reed knelt on the floor and started putting his hand under it. I watched with morbid amusement as his hand melded to go under the door as he stretched his hand up to the lock unlocking the door.

'That's gross.' Johnny said with a grimace as Reed pulled his arm out making it mold back in place.

'...Ben?' Reed asked opening the door after giving Johnny an annoyed look. I gasped, the room was trashed and there was a big hole where the window should be.

'Look!' I pointed outside seeing something big and orange running through the forest.

'What's going on?' Victor asked walking in and I relaxed and gave him a smile though he kept straight faced as always.

'Victor, are you feeling alright?' Sue asked and he just nodded in response.

'Just a little banged up. A couple scrapes. Why?' He rubbed the side of his head where his cut is.

'Ben did this. He's had some kind of reaction to exposure to the cloud,' Reed answered still in shock.

'We all have, um, different symptoms.' Sue looked back up at Victor.

'Symptoms?' Victor asked standing straighter, sure sign of annoyance.

'Victor, um, I should have-'

'Just find him.' He hissed coolly before leaving.

'Anybody know where the big guy's going?' Johnny asked and I nodded we had to find him asap.

'He's going home.' Reed picked up a picture of a woman, Debbie, his file said he was engaged to her, poor guy she won't react well to him.


	6. Fantastic Five!

I frowned as our taxi got stopped and we saw flames and a crowding up ahead. Sharing looks we climbed out of the Taxi running to the scene.

'Back! We're evac-ing the bridge.' A police officer yelled forcing people back.

'What now? Reed...? What do we do?' Sue asked panicking as she looked for Ben. 'Ben's out there. Let's go get him.'

'Maybe you didn't hear me. Those cars are gonna blow sky high, any second.'

'Look, we've got a friend out there in trouble. We need to get to him before –' Reed frowned as he got cut off by the other officer.

'Nobody gets past this point.' I grinned as Reed looked at Sue I knew what he was going to suggest. Now come to think of it…she is going to be very upset.

'What?' She asked frowning.

'We need to get past them.' Reed muttered to her so the officers wouldn't hear before motioning to her body.

'What the hell is this? A magic show?' The officer asked as Sue started going invisible.

'Sue, your clothes are….still there.' I whispered smiling innocently at the officer.

'What...?' She, I assume looked down, 'Oh.' I looked away as she started undressing.

'This is wrong in so many ways.' Johnny muttered causing me to look back and frown as I saw her almost naked.

'You've been working out.' Reed commented and I gave him a dirty look as I turned away again, pervert.

'Shut up.' Sue hissed. 'Any more ideas, Reed? Maybe you should strip down next, see how it feels to have fifty people staring –'

'Uh, Sue?' Reed cut her off and I looked back, it was safe to assume she was invisible again.

'Oh. Well then...'

'I'm gonna need serious therapy.' Johnny muttered looking at the sky.

'Get in line, I'm sure she's mortified.' I muttered back.

'You aren't?'

'I looked away like you two should have,' I smirked looking at Reed. 'I don't think he's too upset about the outcome though,' I whispered to Johnny, Johnny grinned. Reed ran off trying to find Ben leaving us alone. 'So…I'll go this way you go that way? Alright cool,' I ran off towards the fire before he could comment. 'What to do, I have no idea what I can possibly do. I have no idea what my abilities even are!' I sighed and looked up to see Reed talking to a…hunk of orange rock? Was that.. 'Ben!' I yelled running forwards to him.

'Look out!' Sue yelled as the fire erupted. I paled as I felt it rushing towards me, gulping I looked behind me at the people behind the line, they would get burned. Quickly I put my hands out and clenched my fist and the fire just….went out. I looked at my hands in shock.

'What the hell just happened.' I clenched my fist and shook my head. 'I sure as hell don't have fire like Johnny so what do I have.' I shook my head and gasped with a grin, 'I got it!' I looked up seeing Sue still holding a force field, Reed extended over people protecting them and Johnny standing up after covering a girl, his clothes singed but he was fine, all of us were fine sill….adjusted but fine. I frowned as I saw the fire truck start falling off the bridge. I watched Ben start pulling the fire truck up wincing as he pulled the cement folding under his feet.

'Are you guys okay?' I asked as Reed pulled a man up that fell. Reed I watched Ben grunt again dragging the last of the truck back off the edge. Running I hugged Ben. 'Ben you had me so worried! It was horrible!'

'I'm fine now, Alida.' He grunted hugging me back lightly, surprising me. He looked at the officers carefully as they started approaching with their guns drawn. The people seemed to snap back to life and started clapping and cheering. I let go of Ben as he walked towards the crowd seeing someone….Debbi. Ben stepped towards he crowd and I watched frowning to see where he would go and I saw the woman from the picture put something on the ground then run off. I watched Ben bend down and try to pick something up as Reed walked to him and picked up a ring for him. His and Debbie's engagement ring. My heart broke as I watched him stare where Debbi was the ring in his hand as Reed whispered to him. The poor man, coming home to find everything changed, his life, his looks, and his love.

'Sue,' I asked sitting down beside her.

'Yes?' She looked up curious.

'What's going on because you guys were talking about going to Reed's place.'

'I'm sure Reed wouldn't mind if you stayed with us for a night instead of going home, it's a long drive.' I nodded,

'As long as your sure.'

'I am,' she smiled at me and I hugged her.

'There's some folks outside, want to talk to you.' The chief fireman said looking at us.

'We're not going public with this. We're scientists, not celebrities.' Reed said shaking his head.

'Too late, son.' He turned on a monitor and the news footage was showing us with FANTASTIC FIVE written on it. 'That's what they're calling you. The Fantastic Five.'

'Nice.' Johnny fixed his jacket and immediately started leaving.

'Johnny, slow down. Let's think this through, a second.' Sue interrupted and he paused and rubbed his chin in mock thought.

'Okay. Done thinking.' He grinned and ran out to the crowd I looked at Sue worriedly, what would he say? We all ran out to the reporters. I froze as I saw all the reporters and panic consumed me, I was not a good people person, thats why Fury and I get along so well he tells me I do we're done.

'So which one of you's the leader?' The Chief fireman asked.

'That'd be me.' Johnny immediately commented

'No seriously.' Ben, Sue, and I immediately turned looking at Reed and he took the mike from the Chief hesitantly. 'You're on, son. They all want a statement.'

'Uh, during our recent mission to the Von Doom space station, we were exposed to as yet-unidentified radioactive energy, most likely some kind of nucleotide compoun-' He got cut off by the reporters.

'What happened on the bridge? Does it hurt to stretch? Were you really on fire? Is it true that one of you can fly?'

'Working on it. And it's a lot harder than it looks.' Johnny responded with a grin.

'We don't know much more than you do, at this point. Which is why we will be going directly to the lab, where we can diagnose our symptoms and –' Sue got cut off by a different reporter.

'Symptoms? So it's like a disease?' The reporter asked shoving a mike in her face.

'Symptoms? Please. If having powers is a disease, then yeah we got it. And we are gonna blow your minds. There's a new day dawning. The day of the Fantastic Five.' Johnny interuped with dramatically.

'That _thing _doesn't look too fantastic.' Another reporter commented looking at Ben.

'Ben Grimm is a genuine American hero who's been through a terrible orde—' Reed tried saving Ben's pride only for Johnny to smash it.

'What he's trying to say is: every team needs a mascot...' Johnny smiled as the reporters laughed I elbowed him and he winced glancing at me with a from rubbing his ribs mouthing 'ow.' I raised an eyebrow at him challenging him to say something, Sue gave us both a look and shook her head before turning back to Reed listening to him finish speaking.

'Look, we went up to space to find a way to understand DNA, to cure disease, save lives. Well, now it's our DNA, our disease, our lives on the line...' Reed paused as he looked at the reporters challenging them to comment. 'Thank you. No more questions.'


End file.
